


Distraction

by Frozenleaf



Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Bede has things to do, but Hop is very distracting.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653010
Kudos: 48





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr prompt! It's been a while since I wrote BedeHop and I probably should go back to writing more fics for them but in the meantime, all I can offer is this little morsel.

Hop was very distracting.

It was a fact that Bede was struggling to deal with. By all rights, he should have been focused on preparing for the upcoming gym season. The table in front of him was covered with all his battle analyses from the past year and numerous infograms, a multitude of data that he had yet to sort through. They would help him learn from his mistakes, tools that would help him improve not only as a gym leader, but also to (finally) defeat the Champion.

Yet all of that dissipated when he glanced at Hop, lounging on the nearby sofa. The research assistant sprawled across its length, one arm bracing his head while he scrolled through his rotom-phone. It was a sight Bede was familiar with, yet every time he glanced over, he had to catch himself from staring. Even without his jacket, in the warm evening light cast from the windows, Hop exuded coziness, one that Bede wanted nothing more than to go over and cuddle into.

It also didn't help that Hop was biting his lip.

Not intentionally, of course. A small frown creased Hop's features. No doubt he was reading some research article- Bede could see the gears in his head turning as golden eyes flicked quickly, line by line. He had a habit of chewing on his lip when he was thinking, usually hidden by his thumb. But now he could see the way his lips puckered, moved-

"Stop biting that fucking lip," Bede snapped at last.

He was rewarded by Hop's surprised stare. The other man probably hadn't even realized he was chewing on his lip, now parted in a silent 'o'.

Bede flushed. It wasn't Hop's fault that he looked so damn enticing, but really, Bede had work to do. He ducked his head, tried to focus once more on the battle logs of his Rapidash moving in battle. Yet, it was impossible to remove the image of Hop from his mind's eye, lounging just a few feet away from him.

A faint chuckled warmed the room. Despite himself, Bede lifted his gaze- only to find Hop watching him with a broad, knowing smile.

"What?" Bede narrowed his eyes. His cheeks burned even hotter than before, but he lifted his chin. Tried to scrounge some manner of dignity left.

"Nothing," Hop answered with an easy grin. "You're working hard."

"I am," Bede answered. "I'd like to keep my focus on my work, too."

"Am I distracting you?"

Bede stiffened. He hated how the ghost of Hop's voice sent shivers down his arms, how he could imagine warm arms wrapped around him and holding him close. How he could almost taste the sunlight of his kiss-

His grip on the documents in front of him tightened. Tried to focus on the video, on the way Rapidash was moving across the field, and not how the curls reminded him of the dark purple hair he was so used to running his fingers through.

He heard Hop move, shift- but before Bede could lift his head to check, the other man was right by his side. A warm, callused hand fastened over his. Bede shivered at the contact- and this close, Hop's breath ghosted across his skin, his golden eyes drowning out the world around them.

And a sweet, soft voice, emanating from familiar lips: "Is there anything you'd like to do, Bede?"

Bede swallowed. Hop was so close that if he leaned in...

"I- I have to work," he managed at last. He forced the thoughts out of his head, turned away-

Then Hop moved. There was a soft press of lips against his exposed collarbone, warmth on skin. Bede froze, all thoughts of battle disappearing at the simple contact.

"It's no use working while you're distracted." A hand on his shoulder, another kiss. "Trust me, I know. We can pick it up tomorrow. There's still plenty of time before the season starts."

Bede shivered. He was so taut, drawn tight by tender ministrations. He hated how even the simplest touch could tempt him so, how Hop _knew_ how to get under his skin. How he enjoyed each and every moment of this, and how he wanted more.

"Bede?"

"Damn it, Hop."

He shoved the other man, crashing once more into the sofa. Hop sprawled underneath him, eyes bright and grin easy. He looked so pleased with himself that it rankled Bede.

So before Hop could say a word, he crushed his mouth against his. Irritation gave way to pleasure, to warm sunlight, and he loved how Hop moaned into his mouth with each pass, how warm hands tugged him closer as their tongues met.

And when they finally parted for air, Bede loved how dazed Hop looked under him, how his eyes shone bright with gentle affection that wrapped around him in a cozy fog.

"Guess I deserved that," Hop murmured, one hand tracing against Bede's cheek.

"You definitely did."

Hop chuckled. Then, slowly, deliberately, he began to chew his lip again.

And work forgotten, Bede leaned in once more.


End file.
